Les rêves sont un cadeau
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ? Histoire finie en 8 chapitres... HP/DM Rating M - Une production signée Pancake Number Two... /!\ Histoire dans un style nébuleux, d'après mes quelques lecteurs.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

Conseil : Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Harry frissonna et pressa encore un peu plus le pas.

Il foulait à grand pas la neige encore fraîche, laissant derrière lui une légère traînée de fumée blanche. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que la rencontre de Quidditch Gryffondor-Poufsouffle se déroule en hiver par un temps chargé et venteux ? Question rhétorique, c'était tout simplement la saison, vive la fin novembre…

Un peu moins de deux mois auparavant, Griffondor disputait un match contre Serpentard, ouvrant ainsi la compétition. Il avait suivit le match des tribunes, comme toujours. Il avait vu les Serpents gagner sans trop de difficultés, Malefoy avait attrapé le vif d'or sous les yeux de son compère, terminant ainsi le match.

Harry souffla sur ses mains, un petit nuage de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Cette année encore les Griffondors se contenteront de la deuxième place. Ronald Wealey, le capitaine de l'équipe, allait encore râler. Harry sourit, il l'aimait bien, Ron était un gars sympa, peut-être un peu trop bruyant mais gentil. Et puis il y avait sa petite amie aussi, Hermione Granger. Une fille charmante également, juste un peu trop intelligente.

Le brun restait avec eux de temps en temps et Ron affirmait à chaque fois que Harry aurait dû jouer au poste d'attrapeur. Mais ce dernier déclinait à chaque fois l'offre. Il aimait le calme et le silence, rester discret et seul. Certes il aimait voler mais librement, sans limites, et puis affronter Drago Malefoy était bien trop impressionnant.

Harry était secrètement fan de lui, il rêvait de lui parler normalement un jour. Jour qui n'arriverait jamais, Harry était catégoriquement sûr de ce point. Alors il continuait de l'admirer en silence, comme beaucoup d'autre.

Le match fut bouclé en deux-deux, les Griffondors écrasèrent les pauvres Poufsouffles comme on écrase un insecte. Mais Harry ne descendit pas des tribunes avec tous les autres pour aller féliciter l'équipe, il se faufila rapidement vers le château à la seconde où la fin de l'affrontement était sonnée.

Le Hall était donc presque vide lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une de ces disputes bien connues de Drago Malefoy et du Survivant.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il vit le Sauveur qui se tenait face à son idole. Un garçon brun à lunettes qui n'était pas moche ni beau. Il n'était pas petit, pas grand non plus. Il n'était pas maigrichon mais pas musclé pour autant. Il était normal au possible. Tout ce qu'il avait d'une célébrité, c'était cet ego surdimensionné et ces exigences à la con… Parce que monsieur ne s'asseyait que sur _ce_ siège, ne mangeait pas _ça_, et patati et patata. Sans oublier qu'il avait des centaines de filles qui courraient après sa réputation et son argent, oui monsieur était riche en plus. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'un jour le monde lui devrait sa liberté, apparemment.

Il soupira et le contourna puis observa la scène du haut des escaliers. Quelques mots fusèrent puis le Survivant s'en alla en fulminant, laissant des Serpentards morts de rire derrière lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au combien Drago était beau avec ce sourire en coin et que, définitivement, ce petit côté arrogamment et éméché lui allait trop bien. Il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas le Survivant gravir les escaliers. Mais ce dernier ne manqua pas de rappeler sa présence et celle de ses machins qui le suivait, il bouscula Harry et lui lança :

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches microbe ! T'as de la chance d'être à Griffondor, sinon ça aurait été ta fête ! »

Puis il s'en alla. Harry lui aurait bien dit ses quatre vérités en face, si seulement cette andouille n'avait pas été si horriblement célèbre… Pourtant Harry était plutôt bon magicien, juste terriblement nul en potion. D'une taille moyenne, un physique plutôt commun, lunettes rondes toutes moches, seul le vert de ses yeux tranchait avec tout ce qu'il avait de normal. Il était mignon, d'après Hermione. Plutôt musclé et sportif, d'après Ron. Mais d'une timidité sans égale. Timidité qui l'empêcher de remettre Celui-Qui-Sauvera-Le-Monde à sa place.

Il soupira, pourquoi était-il aussi timide ?

* * *

Voilà ! Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Alors je vous en prie lisez la suite et vous privez pas de laisser un commentaire... == voix commerciale

Non, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Comme vous le savez si vous avez lu ma fic' précédente, je suis plutôt dans le style dark et torture des sentiments... MWAHAHAHAH ! Bref, donc vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture (je l'espère) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était de ces matins où malgré tous les efforts du monde, on aimerait se réveiller aux côtés de l'être aimé. Sentir son souffre à côté de vous, s'apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit et se rendormir dans un soupir de bien heureux.

Il était de ces matins où le réveil sonnait, vous rappelant durement à la réalité. Vous rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau et qu'hier appartenait déjà au passé. Des jours qui commençaient trop tôt, où être dimanche n'aurait pas été si mal. Des jours, où, vous auriez beau chercher partout dans votre lit, seules les draps froids le remplissaient.

Ces matins-là ressemblaient en tout point à ce que Harry était en train de vivre.

Il avait attrapé un rhume suite au match du samedi et avait passé le dimanche au lit.

Il se tourna sur le côté enfouissant la tête dans sa couverture. Malgré cela le réveil sonnait encore et il fut bien obliger de se rendre à l'évidence : il devait se lever.

Il soupira en repoussant sa couette. Sa main partit à la recherche de son réveil et l'éteignit maladroitement. Il soupira à nouveau et daigna enfin ouvrir les paupières. D'un geste ensommeillé, Harry ouvrit le rideau de son lit et frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol de pierres.

Il faisait encore sombre dehors. La nuit avait dû être froide car il y avait encore des braises dans la cheminée, un elfe de maison avait dû venir faire un feu.

Harry se redressa en s'étirant.

« Si je comprends bien je prends la salle de bain de premier… dit-il la bouche légèrement pâteuse. »

Il entendit marmonner sous les couvertures, signe d'approbation de ses camarades.

Harry entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pyjama et entra alors dans la douche. Il frissonna à peine lorsque l'eau se mit à couler sur sa peau. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant, les yeux dans le vague, et laissa les gouttes dégouliner le long de ses mèches noirs.

Maintenant qu'il était levé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait dû passer une nuit horrible. Son cou le tirait et ses épaules étaient si crispées qu'il en avait presque mal. Il avait sûrement encore rêvé d'une de ses folles parties de jambes en l'air qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec Drago Malefoy. Il chassa rapidement l'image appétissante de sa tête.

Il se savonna, ne laissant aucun bout de peau au dépourvu. Puis il lava ses cheveux, les rinça. Le tout, la tête dans les nuages, appréciant simplement la sensation de l'eau sur son corps.

Avec un soupir appuyé, il arrêta la douche et sortit. Il attrapa une serviette et commença à s'essuyer.

« Bon, tu sors quand tu veux ! Mais je tiens tout de même à te rappeler qu'on est quatre autres à attendre là…

- D'accord… Je me dépêche, bredouilla-t-il.

- Y'a qu'une femme pour passer autant de temps sous la- Commença Dean avant de se prendre la porte dans le nez. »

Dean tomba à la renverse en maugréant sous les rires encore endormis dans trois autres.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les joues légèrement rouges, la chemise entrouverte, la boucle de ceinture pendante, les corps encore humide et les cheveux trempés. Dean releva la tête et étouffa un nouveau juron en voyant le brun.

« Dit donc ! Tu nous caches des arguments convainquant l'ami… T'es musclé l'air de rien ! Siffla Seamus. »

Neville et Dean approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête pendant que Ron profitait de la diversion pour se faufiler dans la salle d'eau. Harry rougit de plus belle et finit de boutonner sa chemise à toute allure.

A peine avait-il serré sa ceinture qu'il prenait ses affaires de cours et sortait. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il entendit vaguement la remarque de Seamus :

« Hey, Dean ! Tu baves…

- Ferme-la toi aussi ! Répliqua l'autre. »

Il sortit de la chambre à grands pas le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange l'impression que les autres s'étaient fait des films ? Il était bi, certes, mais il s'était juré de ne jamais coucher avec des amis ou amies…

Et là toute personne normalement constituée s'étonnerait : Harry Potter, le timide, a déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un ? Oui en effet, il avait dix-sept ans après tout, mais Harry ne développait jamais plus.

Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et le tira sur le côté. Harry releva alors les yeux qu'il gardait sur le sol en marchant. Et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Sa voix aussi semblait partit pour un moment. Drago Malefoy sourit légèrement en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Puis il se pencha sur Harry qui recula.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu sors avec une tenue pareil où on pourrait bien te manger tout cru, Harry, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser et partir. »

Harry s'était bien dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une conversation normale avec le blond. Il regarda Malefoy s'éloigner, en salivant. Puis il se regarda, lui. L'autre avait raison, Harry était plutôt débraillé, pire qu'au sortir de la douche. Les cheveux toujours humides et en désordre, les joues rosies, la chemise froissée à peine boutonnée et pas rentrée dans le pantalon, la cravate noué rapidement et la ceinture mal attachée, Harry avait l'apparence de celui qui venait de prendre son pied. Il s'arrangea, le teint cramoisi puis partit encore plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert.

Il traversa le Hall vers la Grande Salle. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand soudain, il réalisa. C'était une catastrophe !

Catastrophe dans laquelle ses derniers neurones opérationnels durent griller. Il vira au rouge encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. Drago Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom !

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté là, planté la main sur la poignée, avant qu'un première année lui fasse remarquer gentiment qu'il bloquait le passage.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry mit plusieurs jours à se remettre du choc, puis après étaient venues les questions. Questions du genre, comment il sait mon prénom, est-ce qu'il a remarqué que je le reluquais, oh faite qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué ! Et autres problèmes plus ou moins de base.

La crise lui avait occupée une semaine complète pendant laquelle ses rêves se faisaient de plus en plus explicites, de plus en plus torrides et foutrement excitant.

Cette nuit-là encore, il s'était réveillé en sursaut suite à un rêve de cette trempe, il soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il attendit le sommeil. Mais il ne vint pas. Il regarda alors l'horloge, quatre heures seulement. Il grimaça une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait jamais à ce rendormir à cette heure-là.

La situation lui rappelait vaguement une chanson intitulée «_ 4 o'clock _» **(1)**, et un passage en particulier lui revenait en mémoire :

_Why can we never go back to bed ? _(Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas retourner au lit ?)

_Whose is the voice ringing in my head ?_ (A qui appartiennent ces voix sonnant dans ma tête ?)

_Where i the sense of these desparate dreams ?_ (Quel est le sens de ces rêves désespérés ?)

_Why should I wake when I'm half past dead ? _(Pourquoi devrais-je me réveiller alors que je suis à moitié mort(e) ?)

Il sourit, en pensant que l'auteure (nda : je sais que ça n'existe pas mais je trouve ça injuste et comme ma fic' est en autocratie, je fais comme je veux !) avait parfaitement raison. Il se leva, et s'habilla. A quoi bon attendre, il ne se rendormirait pas.

Il sortit en silence de la tour des Griffondors. Ses jambes le guidèrent à travers ces couloirs familiers. Il avait l'habitude de se balader en douce la nuit, c'était plus calme et le château dégagé alors une beauté particulière.

Soudain il entendit au loin un bruit de pas. Priant pour ne pas être vu, il se cacha rapidement dans un angle sombre, juste à temps pour voir passer une ombre. Il sortit prudemment de sa cachette et la suivit. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif, qui pouvait bien se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? A part lui.

Après plusieurs détours, il finit par se retrouver face à une de ces salles de cours vide depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, sa timidité le rattrapa. Il ne devrait pas être là, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il ne devait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens.

Toujours indécis, il tendit la main vers la poignée. Mais à peine y posa-t-il la main que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même puis se referma dans un grand claquement derrière lui. Ne lui laissant plus le choix.

Harry se décida, il fallait faire demi-tour. Mais la porte avait déjà disparue. Il grimaça et fit de nouveau face au tableau.

Il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant il frissonna. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière de la lune, ainsi plongée dans cette demie pénombre, les bureaux prenaient des dimensions effrayantes. L'atmosphère était stressante.

Il frissonna à nouveau en parcourant les rangées et soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Il sursauta et releva la tête. Là, en face de lui, caché dans l'ombre, se tenait le blond. Il était installé sur une chaise prise au hasard. Ses cheveux légèrement dérangés, quelques mèches retombant follement sur ses yeux. Son menton était posé sur ses mains jointes, dans une attitude détendue et négligée. Il abordait toujours sa superbe habituelle mais ses orbes orage brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, presque sauvage, rehaussées par les légères cernes qui appuyées le contour des ses yeux.

Ainsi il semblait encore plus imposant qu'auparavant. Son aura magique semblait également plus puissante.

Harry ne bougea pas, il était bien trop stupéfait par la présence et l'attitude du blond.

Il rêvait. Harry ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Il rêvait, sinon pourquoi Drago Malefoy s'avancerait ainsi vers lui, avec _cette_ démarche. Pourquoi le blond s'approcherait aussi dangereusement de lui. Pourquoi sourirait-il de cette manière en voyant l'air déconfit de son vis-à-vis.

Le blond se pencha encore un peu plus.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient complètement absorbés par ceux de son fantasme.

Lorsque Malefoy vint appuyer sa bouche sur celle du brun, ce dernier se liquéfia, c'était trop bon. Doucement, les lèvres du blond se déplacèrent, venant redessiner le menton du brun descendant lentement dans son cou.

Harry ferma les yeux, les joues en feu. Pour une fois son rêve était doux, pas de phrases salaces, pas de cris, pas de violence, pas de sexe, juste eux. Sensuels. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était seul dans son lit.

Il soupira et se rendormit aussitôt. Jamais il ne se souviendrait de ce rêve. Mais suite à cela, il cessa de faire des rêves humides, il se calma et laissa filer sa mésaventure en se disant que ce serait la seule fois de sa vie qu'il parlerait au blond et que Drago Malefoy n'était pour lui que ce qu'il n'avait toujours était : un fantasme.

* * *

**(1)** « _4 o'clock_ » de Emilie Autumn, d'où le -e- entre parenthèses après mort(e).

* * *

Voilà chapitre deux fini !

...

Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'un auteur qui publie tout ses chapitres à la suite se ferait chier à écrire un commentaire de fin...

Bref !


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Heu… Hésita Harry. Les gars, vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi vous m'avez amené avec vous déjà ?

- C'est simple, assura Seamus enthousiaste, j'ai vaguement entendu parler d'une boîte de nuit gay, à la manière moldu… Alors j'ai voulu essayer.

- Heu… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois venir aussi.

- Parce que y allait seul ça le fait pas ! Expliqua Seamus.

- Ouais, dis tout de suite que tu as la trouille, marmonna Dean, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- Non… Mais non ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Et puis vous êtes gay vous aussi…

- Je suis bi, murmura Harry, qui malgré son attirance forte pour les hommes avait eu majoritairement des petites amies.

- Alors plus on est de fous plus on rit, c'est bien connu, continua Seamus sans prêté attention à Harry.

- Si c'était juste une soirée entre pote, passe encore, remarqua Dean. Mais fallait pas nous amener si t'avais l'intension de draguer… »

Harry soupira et suivit l'échange d'une oreille peu attentive. Dean avait raison, et il savait tout les deux que s'ils allaient à cette discothèque c'était parce que Blaise Zabini s'y trouverait aussi. Seamus avait flashé sur lui et devenait particulièrement bruyant à ce propos.

Harry n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient si Dean n'avait des vues sur son ami. La manière d'agir de Seamus était plutôt cruelle mais il ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien.

Ils entrèrent dans la boîte sans trop de problème, au grand dam de Harry qui regrettait déjà le calme de sa chambre.

La piste était plutôt pleine, la soirée avait déjà bien commencer. Seamus les traîna jusqu'au bar et commanda un petit verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour chacun d'entre eux, « _l'histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance_ ». Seamus repéra rapidement sa cible qui dansait déjà, vida son verre d'une traite et entraîna Dean avec lui.

« On compte sur toi pour nous ramener ce soir, Harry. Ne bois pas trop… »

Harry regarda son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché. Boire n'était pas dans son intension première, venir non plus. Mais surtout, il se méfiait de l'alcool comme de la peste. Il ne le tenait pas du tout, enfin c'était plus compliqué de cela. En général, le premier verre lui faisait tourné la tête, le deuxième embrumé son cerveau, au troisième il ne marchait plus droit. Symptômes classiques, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Au quatrième, il allait soudainement mieux, sa timidité envolée, mais ne se souvenait plus de rien le lendemain, sans compter la gueule de bois monumentale au réveil.

Il but son verre, tant qu'il ne passait pas au-delà de la limite de trois, cela irait. Il regardait la piste d'un air vague, entendant à peine la musique pourtant forte. Doucement ses pensées dérivèrent vers le blond, l'imaginant danser là-bas quelque part dans cette masse sombre. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée avec un second verre de Whisky.

Mais il devait bien avouer que, pour un fantasme, l'image du blond était bien trop souvent présente en lui. Il était devenu une obsession, plus peut-être… Harry ne vit pas le troisième verre filer. Il ne compta pas les suivants non plus, lorsqu'il aperçut le blond qui sortait de la boîte en bonne compagnie. Il était jaloux… Hop, un verre de plus ! Ca lui apprendrait à dire des conneries.

Si bien que lorsque minuit passa, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Il avait beau avoir perdu tout sens de la raison et sa timidité, il avait beau avoir dansé comme un dieu, on peut le dire, il n'était clairement plus lui-même. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, la musique lui liquéfiait le cerveau tant elle était forte. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes en titubant. Il se mouilla le visage. L'eau froide le fit redescendre un peu sur terre. Il se cala au-dessus de l'évier et attendit quelques minutes.

« Tu comptes rester derrière moi encore longtemps… Demanda Harry en se retournant. »

Face à lui se tenait Blaise Zabini, appuyé au mur. Ce dernier sourit et s'approcha de Harry.

« Je sais pas… Ca dépend de toi, répondit-il. »

Il s'était penché sur Harry, lui murmurant sa réponse à l'oreille. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, y décelant une lueur maligne.

« C'est une avance ? Demanda Harry.

- Je préfère le terme de proposition, répliqua Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Murmura Harry faussement indécis. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant. Blaise était un bon parti, plus grand que lui d'une tête environ, le teint uniformément noir, beau de visage, musclé et extrêmement persévérant. S'il désirait quelque chose, il l'obtiendrait par tous les moyens possibles, Harry le savait.

« Sans engagement ? Interrogea Harry.

- Ca dépend du toi… Répondit Blaise, avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas je marche… Souffla le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Le cerveau de Harry était en mode alerte au rouge, pourtant il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps dictait ses gestes et le tout inconsciemment. Il se gifla intérieurement mais rien n'y fit, sa raison lui disait merde.

Blaise, ayant obtenu le consentement de l'autre, se pencha et embrassa son vis-à-vis. Harry accepta sans contestation la langue qui s'immisçait dans sa bouche. Il sentait deux mains redessinant son dos et ses fesses avec adresse puis les lèvres de l'autre descendre dans son cou.

Doucement ils se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique. S'embrassant, se caressant, ne se lâchant plus. Le monde se mettant à tourner de plus en plus vite, au rythme emballé des basses. La tension montait, le désir aussi.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry réalisa le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il réalisa que Seamus pouvait les trouver à n'importe quel moment. Il repoussa alors Blaise plus ou moins doucement.

« Pas ici… Je règle un truc et je te retrouve dehors.

- Très bien, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules, apparemment déçu. »

Harry sortit des toilettes et partit à la recherche de ses amis qu'il trouva rapidement.

« Harry ! S'exclama Seamus. Tu n'- Oh My God ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Il pointait, horrifié, le cou de Harry, à l'évidence marqué.

« Suçon ? S'étonna Dean. On ne te connaissait pas comme ça l'ami. »

Harry sourit, mystérieux, puis ajouta simplement :

« Je rentre.

- D'accord, approuva Seamus encore sous le choc. Tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise ?

- Non, mentit Harry avant de glisser à Dean. Je vais occuper Zabini pour la soirée donc dépêches-toi de conclure avec Seamus…

- C… De quoi ? Pâlit Dean.

- Ca crève les yeux… Dit Harry en souriant. Bonne soirée… »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie où il retrouva Blaise. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard en silence. Harry appréciait le calme et la beauté d'une nuit d'hiver malgré l'alcool. Il traversèrent le Hall discrètement puis Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir sombre à mi-chemin entre leurs deux dortoirs.

« On fait ça où ? Demanda-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre le plaqua au mur et entreprit de lui redessiner les lèvres et le cou. Harry retint un gémissement lorsque Blaise commença à lui mordre la clavicule. Il commença à bouger les hanches, venant se frotter contre la cuisse du noir.

Le couloir et le mur avait beau être glacials, Harry commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry se réveilla doucement et dans un gémissement se tourna sur le côté la tête sous la couverture. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible, il n'aurait jamais du boire autant…

Après un moment, il se réveilla totalement. Il était dans son lit, en pyjama. Il se leva en titubant et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il rentrait dans la douche lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir.

Et merde… Il l'avait fait, une fois de plus.

Il fit une inspection rapide de son corps et constata avec soulagement que les marques s'arrêtaient dans son cou et qu'il n'avait mal nulle part.

Puis il vira au rouge vif. La question n'était pas : Avec qui avait-il couché ? Mais plutôt, avec qui n'avait-il _pas_ couché ?

Il essaya de se rappeler de quelque chose, en vain. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le blond quitter la boîte, mais après noir complet.

Il jura et se doucha rapidement. Il ressortit dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard parfaitement réveillé, malgré son mal de tête persistant et une démarche incertaine. Ron et Neville n'étaient déjà plus là.

« Seamus ! Dean ! Lança-t-il. »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un vague 'quoi' endormi… qui provenait du même lit. Harry sourit, eut un moment d'incompréhension puis se ressaisit, il règlerait ça plus tard.

« Avec qui je suis parti hier soir ?

- Ca serait plutôt à toi de nous le dire, fit remarquer Seamus en ouvrant le rideau du lit. Tu n'étais pas du tout à ton habitude. »

Il était torse nu, à moitié sur Dean. Ce dernier était sous sa couverture les bras derrière la tête.

« Moi je sais… Soupira Dean. Tu me l'as dit.

- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais je dirais rien… Conclut-il. Il est des choses que Seamus ferait mieux de ne pas savoir… Toi non plus d'ailleurs…

- Comment ça ? S'exclama Seamus. Vas-y dis-moi !

- Non… Chantonna Dean.

- Dis, s'te plaît… Gémit Seamus. »

Ils avaient beau avoir refermé le rideau, Harry entendait clairement les bruits de sucions.

« Si vous êtes parti pour nouveau round, lancez au moins un sort de silence ! Lança Harry, en virant au rouge. »

L'instant d'après la pièce était plongée dans le silence total. Harry n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir savoir avec qui, finalement. Surtout parce qu'il avait une petite idée du qui en question, et il espérait que ça soit faux. Malheureusement, ses souvenirs lui revenaient vaguement. Il grimaça.

Faites qu'il se trompait !

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité à vous laisser tranquillement aller lire la suite mais... Apparemment, j'ai pas pu... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 4 : **

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuné arriva, Harry passa en mode automatique. Il déjeuna sans même faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il répondait aux questions par des monosyllabes, la plupart du temps, et encore fallait-il qu'il entende ladite question. Et l'après-midi fila au rythme des devoirs. Si bien que le dîner arriva et Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler une pensée négative. Version pessimiste de sa vie qui le rattrapa bien vite en remplissant son assiette.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent vaguement sur Dean et Seamus. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, leur comportement était toujours inchangé, mais le fait était que les sous-entendus qu'ils se lançaient n'étaient plus à prendre à la légère. Leurs regards également étaient plus appuyés et plus aventureux.

Ron se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à poser la question qui le torturait et, à l'évidence, qui torturait Hermione aussi.

« Les gars juste une question. Comment ça se fait que… enfin… Seamus tu ne visais pas ailleurs ? Enfin, vous voyez… »

Seamus soupira et se lança dans une explication comme quoi il espérait faire bouger les choses en poussant Dean à la jalousie, un truc compliqué en fait.

Harry écouta vaguement, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et ses problèmes lui encombraient trop l'esprit pour qu'il prenne le temps de penser à ceux des aux autres. Il était dans une sorte de cercle infernal dont il pouvait se sortir, psychologiquement et physiquement.

Il soupira et se dit que c'était normal qu'il ne puisse se sortir d'un cercle infernal car c'en était le principe même.

« Hey Harry où tu vas ? Lança Ron. T'as à peine mangé !

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas faim… Lui glissa le brun avant de s'en aller. »

Plus il y pensait, plus il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait petit, tout petit. Et plus il avançait plus il se rendait compte au combien il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Une poussière de plus qui venait envahir le sommet de quelques armoires déjà bien recouvertes. Ce sentiment était qu'autant plus fort qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait comme un poids l'écraser. Comme transpercé par une lame glaciale, et toutes autres sensations désagréables que l'on a lorsqu'on se sent observé. Mais continua, il ne devait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant une fois arrivé devant la porte, il n'y tint plus et se tourna, cherchant rapidement dans la salle. Et il trouva. Alors il voulut partir, ne pas savoir, oublier, mais c'était trop tard, son regard avaient été absorbé par les yeux gris acier de Drago.

Il fit volte face et fixant le bout de ses chaussures, il remonta dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Mais il était trop tard, il avait vu.

Il y avait lu la colère, mais aussi la tristesse, l'amertume et la déception.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait vu tout cela dans le regard de Malefoy ? Bordel ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du blond ?

Harry s'effondra sur un siège de la salle commune, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Il passa pratiquement la totalité de sa soirée ainsi, assit au coin du feu.

Le temps semblait se passer en accélérer, le gens allaient et venaient dans la salle commune, filant comme des ombres, sans matière ni visage. Le bruit n'était que crépitement du feu, vagues paroles, des mots plus clairs que les autres, une sorte de masse sourde.

Les gens paraissaient si vivants mais ils semblaient appartenir à un autre univers, ils étaient là, pourtant si loin. Harry, lui aussi était là, mais seulement qu'à moitié. Il était vide. Avait-il touché le fond ? Ou était-il encore en train de tomber… Cela lui semblait indéterminable tant tout était noir autour de lui. Depuis combien de temps ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait toujours avoir était dans le noir.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un tableau de nuances de noir. Aujourd'hui, il vivait dans une mer noire aussi sombre que l'encre de Chine. Mais paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi entier que dans les moments où il pensait à Drago. Il la voyait au loin, cette lumière qui semblait l'éclairer et le mettre hors d'atteinte. Et tout cela donnait une impression de coloration si belle et si… si… Arg ! Il était perdu par ses propres raisonnements et n'arrivait pas à cerner là où il en était réellement.

Etait-il encore récupérable ? Ou était-il déjà à ramasser à la petite cuillère ?

Le reste de ses pensées furent rapidement perdues dans le voile du sommeil. Il alla donc se coucher et s'endormit sur l'instant.

Il était fatigué.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry se réveilla. Il était allongé pourtant le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, n'était pas le sien. Non, il n'avait pas un lit double et cette douce odeur qui lui tournait la tête n'était pas la sienne non plus. Il n'était pas seul. Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Il rêvait.

Bien sûr qu'il rêvait, sinon Drago n'aurait pas été là.

Allongé à côté de lui. Il semblait dormir à point fermé.

Harry se leva. Il s'habilla. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte mais s'arrêta.

« Toi aussi, tu pars ? Murmura le blond.

- Pourquoi, je devrais rester ? Fit remarquer Harry. Rester pour me faire mettre à la porte comme les autres…

- Ou alors partir comme eux ?

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne à rester ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Harry ne s'était pas tourné. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

« Gagner ? Répéta alors Drago. Mais tu n'y gagnes rien, tout que tu risques c'est de perdre. Je ne te dis pas de rester. Je ne te demande pas de partir non plus. Je te demande juste si ton choix en vaut la peine.

- Bordel Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? J'aurais fait tout pour toi, si seulement tu me l'avais demandé. J'aurais pu être n'importe qui, qui tu voulais. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai été personne. Juste cette ombre, comme les autres, oui, juste comme les autres. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que comme les autres je parte et que jamais je ne revienne, que je reste dans le noir à te regarder en espérant une seconde fois ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un demi-tour mais Drago lui tournait le dos, immobile. Aussi impassible que la reine des glaces.

« J'en ai marre ! Marre de souffrir… Laisse-moi juste partir. Ne dis plus rien. Laisse-moi juste partir. Je suis fatigué de toute cette mascarade… »

Harry se tourna et passa l'embrassure de la porte.

« Si tu me veux, viens me chercher… Murmura-t-il en fermant la porte. »

Harry sortit avec ce goût amer à la bouche. Celui que l'on a lorsqu'on se sent seul. Celui de l'amour à sens unique.

Le goût que les lèvres de Drago avaient laissé sur les siennes.

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry se réveilla pour de bon. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il se redressa et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé… Maintenant, il en était certain. Il avait déjà couché avec Drago Malefoy... Sûrement un de ces fameux soirs où il avait trop bu.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on invente l'alcool ?

Voilà, il commençait à remettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse la plus grosse boulette de sa vie alors qu'il était bourré ?

Et surtout : Pourquoi… Avait-il fallu qu'il la fasse une seconde fois ?

* * *

Un p'tit commentaire cette fois-ci ? Non ? Dommage T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Harry avait beau être complètement bourré et plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de lucidité. Moments qu'il mit à profit afin d'évaluer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. _

_Pour faire simple, il était étroitement plaqué entre un mur et un corps bien dessiné, apparemment. Les gestes de son vis-à-vis et la position dans laquelle ils étaient en disait long sur le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et tout celui qu'il restait à faire._

_Un gémissement lui échappa, un homme pouvait décidemment être doué de ses dix doigts. Si doué qu'il en oublia d'entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement._

_« Potter ! Zabini ! S'exclama alors la personne au bout du couloir. »_

_Harry sursauta. Et réalisant alors avec une lucidité totale sa situation, il grimaça._

_« Je me demande combien je devrais enlever à vos maisons respectives en plus du non respect du couvre-feu ? Siffla la voix. Trente ? Cinquante peut-être ?_

_- Tu n'oserais pas enlever autant de points à ta propre maison… Menaça Zabini._

_- Oh détrompe-toi Blaise. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis ou que notre maison est la même que je ferais cet écart. J'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor et à Serpentard._

_- Mais… Drago !_

_- File ou c'est dix autres points qui sautent, défia son ami. »_

_Blaise n'ajouta pas un mot et s'éclipsa sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un tel adversaire._

_Harry également faisait profil bas et, appliquant la technique du je-suis-déjà-plus-là-oubliez-moi-s'il-vous-plait, fila à l'anglaise._

_« Potter ! On n'a pas fini… »_

_Harry grimaça une fois de plus et stoppa son déplacement pour revenir sur ses pas. Il fit face à Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'alcool aidant, il avait plus de contenance que d'ordinaire._

_Dans le couloir sombre, tout ce que Harry pouvait voir du Serpentard c'était ces deux grands iris argentés, au regard dur et fermé. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, légèrement décoiffés, venaient encadrer son visage fin à la peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire, sûrement dû à l'éclairage. Malefoy était un peu plus grand que Harry, si bien que ce dernier devait lever la tête pour le regarder en face. Mais il soutint son regard._

_Après quelques minutes, Harry finit par soupirer et s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le mur. Puis, sans le lâcher des yeux, il lança exaspéré par l'attente :_

_« Bon, tu voulais qu'on parle. Je t'écoute._

_- Peut-on savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry. Comme si nous surprendre ne t'avait pas suffit, il faudrait en plus que je te fasse un dessin ! »_

_Il soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il redressa la tête. Drago n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi impassible et sombre. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Malefoy ?_

_- Alors, c'est vraiment tout ce que représente une relation pour toi ?_

_- Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? S'énerva Harry._

_- Du sexe, bordel ! Répliqua le blond sur le même. Comment peux-tu rester aussi insensible à ce que pense ton partenaire ! Les sentiments tu en fais quoi ?_

_- Sentiments ? Mais quels sentiments ! Du vent tout ça, vide, des mots… Rien de plus. Tu veux que j'attende quoi, qu'il neige en été peut-être !_

_- J'en sais rien, moi. Par exemple, ceux de l'autre ! Celui que tu laisses derrière._

_- Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! Je suis en train de recevoir un cours sur les sentiments d'autrui dans une relation à deux par Drago Malefoy, railla Harry. Le bien connu et très célèbre Dieu du Sexe et des nuits sans lendemain de Poudlard. »_

_Le Serpentard soupira à son tour. Il se prit le visage entre les mains._

_Cette conversation ne les menait à rien, à part là où ça faisait mal. Là où Harry ne voulait surtout pas aller, de peur d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait tout deux, ou pire, de le dire. Mais malgré toutes ses craintes, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence._

_« On n'a qu'une vie. Qu'une vie pour aimer et trop de gens à qui donner cet amour…_

_- Dans ce cas, je deviendrai l'unique, murmura Drago._

_- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Soupira le brun, amer. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'ombre d'une chance pour que je t'offre cet honneur. Je ne veux pas rester là, à éternellement attendre que tu m'ouvres les bras. Je veux passer à autre chose. »_

_Harry avait tout dit. Absolument tout, surtout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Parce que malgré cela, il continuait à aimer le blond. Il continuait à espérer, il ne pouvait pas abandonner complètement. Il avait essayé une première fois, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier, pourquoi réussirait-il mieux la deuxième ?_

_Il fit demi-tour et partit. Drago ne dit rien, il ne le rappela même pas. Une fois de plus, il le laissait partir sans remord apparent._

_Une fois de plus, Harry partait avec ce goût âpre en bouche. Pourtant… Il lui semblait que cette fois-ci était différente de la première. Quelque chose avait bougé._

**.o0°0o.o0°0o.o0°0o.**

Harry était toujours assis sur son lit la tête posée sur les genoux.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé après la soirée à la discothèque. Il se souvenait de sa première et apparemment dernière fois avec Malefoy. Il savait, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui allait changer ? Parce que savoir était une chose mais faire en était une autre.

Aimait-il Drago ? Oui. Alors que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi il avait agi en connard de première avec lui ?

Il devait arrêter de rejeter toute la faute sur le Serpentard parce que, dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas été plus à la hauteur non plus. A la hauteur mais de quoi ? De quels critères ?

« Bordel, soupira-t-il. Dieu si tu existes, j'espère que tu te marres bien là-haut… **(2)** Mais avant de t'étouffer avec ta salive, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me dire quoi faire ? »

* * *

**(2)** Que personne n'y voit une quelconque atteinte religieuse ! Ceci est purement mis en scène afin de pouvoir créer un monologue destiné à un personnage omniscient (Dieu étant le premier de la liste, le narrateur le second, le lecteur le troisième mais Dieu ça fait plus fatalité).

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH ! Même si je n'ai pas ce commentaire (ou review pour les puristes) je me sens puissante !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aime la fin de ce chapitre voyons ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

Conseil : Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Je ne suis pas là… Oubliez-moi… Je ne suis pas là… Pas là… »

Harry était assis dans un coin sombre entre deux armures rouillées. Il ne cessait de marmonner depuis qu'il s'était levé, comme pour ce convaincre lui-même qu'il était transparent.

Pourtant il n'était pas d'une nature extravertie. On ne remarquait pas trop sa présence mais là… C'était une autre histoire et également la seule solution qu'il entrevoyait pour l'instant.

Il mit tellement qu'ardeur à se faire oublier, qu'au bout d'une semaine à peine, les gens ne prononçaient son nom que pour s'étonner de sa présence ou de son absence. Il fréquentait peu la Grande Salle et uniquement lorsqu'elle était presque vide. Il se tapissait dans les coins sombres de la salle commune. Il passait par des couloirs moins connus. Arrivé en cours sur la sonnerie et ne s'attardait pas en classe. Il passait le reste du temps à la bibliothèque, entre deux rangées poussiéreuses de livres tous plus vieux les uns que les autres ou dehors à l'air frais.

Il s'habitua très rapidement à ce mode de vie solitaire. Malheureusement, c'était trop beau pour durer.

Un soir où Harry rentrait pour se coucher après avoir fait un tour dehors, Ron l'arrêta dans la salle commune vide. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le planta sur un fauteuil à côté du feu. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Bon. Soit tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive, soit… soit…

- Ce qu'il essaye de dire c'est que tu n'as pas tellement le choix, compléta Hermione en s'asseyant. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais voyons… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez. Tout… Tout va très bien, essaya Harry en se tortillant les doigts et baissant les yeux.

- C'est nous ou toi que tu essayes de convaincre là ? Remarqua très justement Ron.

- Ron a raison Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ton comportement n'est pas ordinaire.

- L'autre jour, par exemple, expliqua Ron, tu m'es passé devant en marmonnant. Tu ne m'as même pas regardé. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois.

- Si tu ne veux rien dire, alors ne dit rien, dit Hermione. On essayera de deviner… »

Elle marqua une pause.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il était préférable de leur expliquer sa situation ou simplement de ne rien dire.

« C'est l'amour ? Essaya Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Harry vira au rouge. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Tout simplement une honte ? Ou autre chose encore.

« Qui ? Enchaîna Ron. »

Que faire maintenant, que dire alors qu'ils étaient en train détruire toutes ses certitudes…

« Notre année ? Plus jeune peut-être… Proposa Hermione. Ou plus à Poudlard.

- Brune ? Ou blonde ? Plutôt petite, à mon avis. Sûrement mignonne et discrète.

- Gryffondor ? Quoi que Serdaigle peut-être. Poufsouffle est envisageable. Certainement pas Serpentard !

- Intelligente.

- Avec un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'un.

- Elle a fait le premier pas.

- Vous vous êtes rencontré à la bibliothèque…

- Elle avait un air rêveur et des livres dans les bras et vous vous êtes bousculé et…

- STOP ! S'écria Harry. »

Ses amis se turent immédiatement. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Harry puisse s'énerver ainsi.

« C'est pas l'amour ? Demanda alors timidement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus, répondit Harry dans un soupir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme. »

Il se leva et s'en alla.

« N'hésites pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Termina Hermione. »

Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait été un peu avec eux. Il se retourna et leur adressa un sourire. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre en silence et de se coucher.

Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Dans un soupir, il se redressa. Il s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la tour Gryffongor en silence. Il vagabonda dans les couloirs sans bruit. Il sourit vaguement lorsqu'il se dit qu'il avait déjà fait plus d'un rêve semblable. Mais, là, il ne rêvait pas. Pour preuve, le sommeil l'accablait pourtant, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans revoir l'expression de dégoût qu'avait affiché Drago lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Il arriva face à la tapisserie de la Salle Sur Demande. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit apparaître une porte devant lui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait sélectionné un lieu.

Sans attendre, il entra. Il arriva nez à nez avec une montagne d'objet divers et variés. Une fine pellicule de poussière les recouvrait. Il tourna alors la tête. Partout autour de lui il pouvait observer des tas et masses d'objets jetés, cassés, usés ou tout simplement abandonnés. La scène était éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par de grandes fenêtres de chaque côté de la pièce.

Harry sillonna entre ces amas décharnés d'objets détruits dans la semie obscurité. Il erra ainsi pendant un certain temps puis il finit pas s'écrouler sur le premier siège qu'il trouva. C'était un fauteuil usé dont les accoudoirs tombaient en morceau et les ressorts perçaient le tissu. Pourtant Harry s'y sentit bien.

Il se trouvait parfaitement accordé au décor. Il avait cette même impression d'usure et d'abandon.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il était fatigué. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

Mais le sommeil ne vint toujours pas, il demeurait éveillé. Malgré cela tout était noir, vide. Il n'entendait plus le timbre de Malefoy, il ne voyait plus ses yeux, il ne sentait plus son odeur.

Les seules choses qu'il percevait c'était le siège sous lui et la valse raillée que passait en boucle le vieux tourne-disque.

Doucement, il sentit une première larme couler.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et s'essuya le coin de l'œil.

Puis une deuxième coula. Un troisième, puis toutes les autres.

Harry laissa alors les larmes rouler sur ses joues, totalement incrédule.

Il pleurait.

Il avait mal. Il avait mal à s'en rendre malade. Toute cette douleur contenue avait fini par éclater, laissant le champ libre aux larmes.

Mais maintenant, il savait.

* * *

Et oui ! Jusqu'à la fin je vous ferais chier ! Parce qu'après tout... Je suis l'auteure... (je sais même pas si je mérite ce titre vu le pauvre récit que je vous propose... mais bon, voilà quoi.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le jour était levé depuis longtemps.

Il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il s'était vite endormi, et avait sûrement pleuré encore un moment.

Maintenant, il se sentait neuf. Pour lui tout était clair. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. Et maintenant, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, et il ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

Il s'étira. Il était en retard, certes, mais ce n'était pas une petite heure de plus qui allait faire la différence.

Il se leva avec un mal de dos horrible mais en fit vite abstraction. Il sortit de la Salle Sur Demande et retourna rapidement au dortoir des Gryffondors. Il prit une douche, se changea et constata que la pause déjeuné venait à peine de commencer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il trouva le courage nécessaire pour pousser la porte au moment le plus rempli de la journée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-il avant de se jeter sur les plats.

- Ah, bonjour, répondit mécaniquement Ron avant d'ajouter sans relever les yeux. Tu ne saurais pas où est Harry, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? Proposa Hermione avec un sourire. »

Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, puis tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Depuis quand es-tu là ? Non, surtout pourquoi tu n'étais ni dans ton lit ni en cours ce matin ?

- Je suis là depuis deux minutes environ, commença Harry, et je n'étais pas là ce matin parce que…

- Attends ne dis rien ! Lança alors Dean. Tu as découché, c'est ça ?

- Non, marmonna Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Enfin si, mais pas dans le sens que tu penses, je n'ai dormi dans le lit de personne d'autre.

- Le sens que je pense ? Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre, remarqua Dean avec un air de faux innocent. »

Harry repartit rapidement dans ses pensés lorsque le fil de la conversation s'éloigna de lui.

Il se rendit ensuite en cours avec Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus. Il continuait de penser à toutes ses histoires, et il restait une seule chose qui le tracassait encore…

« La question à deux cent points… Comment je suis sensé récupérer les morceaux moi ? »

Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Les regards de ses amis étaient tournés vers lui.

« Les morceaux de quoi ? Demanda Hermione remplie de curiosité.

- De rien… rougit Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas nous refaire la scène de hier soir, pas vrai ? Insista-t-elle, et Ron approuva. »

Harry se creusa la tête en quête d'un moyen de détourner la question. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un autre mot.

« Potter ! »

Harry frissonna. Il se souvenait trop bien des dégâts que ce timbre avait causés sur lui. Il se gifla intérieurement alors qu'une foule de sensation lui revenaient en mémoire. Il inspira un grand coup et se retourna, le rose aux joues.

« Oui, Zabini. »

Le ton presque familier qu'il employa surpris à l'évidence ses amis, à part Dean.

« Détends-toi, je ne viens pas pour moi… Dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Je me suis fait doublé sur le coup et je peux te dire que je ne fais pas le poids. »

Harry soupira presque de soulagement.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu viens ? Remarqua sèchement Ron.

- On se calme ! Lança le noir. Je suis uniquement venu donné un conseil à Harry.

- Pourquoi Harry aurait-il besoin de tes conseils ? Demanda Ron.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Harry, coupant la parole à son ami.

- Si tu veux mon avis, fais attention à tes miches parce que, depuis que je le connais, je l'ai rarement vu aussi en colère. »

Zabini s'autorisa un sourire carnassier avant de tourner les talons. Hermione s'inquiéta alors pour Harry qui n'avait plus quitté ses chaussures des yeux :

« Tu vas bien ? Parce que t'es vraiment pâle. Harry ? »

Le brun hésita un dernier instant puis finit par lancer :

« Zabini ! Dis… Dis-lui que je relève le défi ! »

Blaise agita une main par-dessus son épaule en signe d'approbation. Ses amis, eux, froncèrent les sourcils, car aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il aimait Drago Malefoy. Et pour eux, la partie ne faisait que commencer.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment… En rêvant à lui.

Parce qu'après tout, les rêves sont un cadeau.

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant si vous désirez un peu plus de lemon et un petit prologue ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

**Résumé :** Et si Harry Potter avait été normal… ou presque ?

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Pour faire rapide et peu original, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (si elle pouvait me prêter une petite copie de Drago Malefoy je serais pas contre non plus ^^)…

**Conseil :** Pour les non-adeptes du yaoi, la sortie est en haut à droite de votre écran... Merci !

* * *

_**Les rêves sont un cadeau…**_

**Chapitre 8 : Epilogue  
**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Harry était seul ce soir encore. Il était descendu au bar du coin et avait bu, un peu. Mais sa tête tournait, la route n'était pas droite non plus.

Il arriva au pied de l'immeuble qu'il habitait. Il monta, non sans mal, les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte puis la ferma.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il avait quitté le lycée et qu'il s'était installé ici. Depuis il avait entrepris des recherches sur Drago Malefoy. Il avait eu des pistes, suivi des traces.

Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé, car comme toujours…

« Bonsoir… Dit une voix en se penchant sur lui. »

Drago Malefoy l'avait attrapé le premier.

« Bonsoir Drago… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, soupira Harry.

- Figures-toi que je ne m'attendais pas à me trouver là non plus, répondit-il. Mais le boulot a été fini plus rapidement que prévu. »

Le blond se pencha un peu plus sur Harry et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Tu es bien impatient, remarqua Harry haletant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on est séparé aussi longtemps.

- Tu pues le tabac et l'alcool, ce n'est pas comme toi non plus, répliqua Drago.

- Et toi tu pues le sang.

- Je sais, murmura Drago. »

La guerre était terminée depuis trois ans maintenant, mais Drago s'était enrôlé pour chasser les derniers mangemorts. Aujourd'hui encore il les traquait sans cesse.

Mais il ne disait jamais rien à Harry. En général, il débarquait sans prévenir. Il prenait Harry contre un mur et repartait dans les heures qui suivaient. Mais il revenait toujours. Toujours.

« Arrête de gigoter l'asticot et laisses-toi un peu faire, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry. »

Il lui mordit doucement le lobe puis laissa son visage glisser sur le menton puis le cou du brun. Puis il continua de descendre, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver.

Harry sentait son souffle devenir brûlant, sa gorge se séchait. Il devait l'avouer, il était autant en manque que le blond. A combien de temps remontait la dernière fois ? Trois mois, quatre peut-être.

« Non, attends ! Lança-t-il soudain, lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond sur sa ceinture.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'autre en relevant les yeux vers lui. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Non, c'est que…

- Dans ce cas tais-toi, et laisses-moi faire. »

Sans plus attendre, il se mit à sucer la verge du brun, la mettant entièrement dans sa bouche puis commençant des va-et-vient lents.

Harry le sentait descendre puis remontrer, puis redescendre à nouveau, puis, remonter, à un rythme lent, envoûtant, jouant de sa langue. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, le souffle court. Ses mains cherchaient désespérément à s'accrocher dans les cheveux de Drago. Ce dernier leva rapidement les yeux vers Harry. Il sourit, heureux de son effet.

Harry distingua ce sourire carnassier et l'éclat dans ses yeux orages. Il inspira un grand coup et força Drago à s'allonger sur le canapé, le coinçant entre ses genoux. Puis il retira son tee-shirt d'un geste fluide avant d'enlever la chemise de Drago.

« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Demanda Drago faussement innocent, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Non, juste pas assez rapide, répliqua Harry.

- Je vois, ajouta le blond en ondulant les hanches. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre à nouveau et se remit à l'œuvre. Il ouvrit le pantalon de son partenaire d'un geste rapide, et libéra son sexe. Il l'empoigna d'une main et commença à lui influer un rythme rapide.

Drago se hissa sur ses coudes et vint capturer le sourire de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry venant titiller la sienne.

« Et après c'est moi que tu trouves pas assez rapide ? Dit-il la voix légèrement rauque, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille. Viens ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et écarta les jambes. Sans préparation, il sentit le sexe de Drago le pénétrer, doucement. Apparemment trop doucement pour le blond qui, donnant un grand coup du bassin, le pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

Harry hoqueta et tomba en avant sur le torse de Drago.

« Je le savais, soupira ce dernier. A chaque fois que je te laisse le contrôle tu te fais mal, laisses-moi faire. »

Le blond se redressa à moitié et repoussa Harry en arrière.

« Non… Souffla le brun.

- De quoi ?

- Non, ce soir je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement… Compléta Harry en se redressant. »

Il repoussa Drago en arrière et commença à bouger.

Il avait mal, pourtant la douleur n'était rien à côté de cette sensation de plénitude qui le remplissait. Il avait chaud et sa peau se brûlait encore plus sur celle de Drago.  
Mais être là, à imprimer le rythme que son corps lui soufflait, changeait la donne. Rien n'était plus pareil. Rien n'était plus beau.

Non, rien n'était plus beau le son de leurs voix et le bruit de leurs corps qui s'entremêlaient.

« Drago, je t'aime.

- Tais-toi, haleta le blond. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister quand tu me le souffles avec une voix pareille. »

Harry le disait à chacune de leurs rencontres, il le répétait sans cesse, l'effet était toujours le même, mais jamais la blond ne répondait.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… Continua-t-il inlassable. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- La ferme, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Je sais. »

Harry haletait, Drago aussi. Leurs baisers se salaient, le rythme accélérait encore. L'excitation montait.

« Alors dis-le, supplia Harry. S'il te plaît.

- Je t'aime Harry, rougit-il. »

Non en effet, rien n'était beau que cet instant. Cet instant où il avait enfin attrapé Drago Malefoy.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Cette fois-ci c'est la fin à proprement parler... Bon j'espère quand même _- en tant qu'auteure de ce torchon -_ que mon _- machin -_ vous a plu... ^^

Et puis à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**Signé :** Pancake Number Two


End file.
